Una Weasley en la Luna
by Victoire Black
Summary: Es su primer partido de Quidditch, y está más nerviosa que nunca antes en la vida. Es comprensible, claro, siendo que tiene doce años, y es hija y sobrina de dos de las mayores estrellas del deporte en Reino Unido. Nunca pensó que le fuera a ir bien... Pero tampoco se le ocurrió que el partido fuera a acabar de esa manera.


_El Potterverso es de Jotaká._

* * *

_Este fic participa en el reto "Quidditch" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._

* * *

"**UNA WEASLEY EN LA LUNA**"

_Por Victoire Black._

* * *

Estás nerviosa. ¿Cómo no estarlo? Estás a minutos de comenzar a jugar tu primer partido de Quidditch en el equipo de tu Casa... Y con tu hermano como capitán. ¿Hay acaso algo peor para los nervios? Para ti, no, no lo hay.

Tienes doce años, y un talento nato para el Quidditch. ¿Cómo no tenerlo? Tu madre y tu tía fueron estrellas de dicho deporte muchos años antes de que tú nacieras, y casi todos en tu familia jugaron en el equipo de Gryffindor en el colegio.

Tomas aire profundamente y lo exhalas despacio, mirando de reojo a James y a Emma. Ellos también jugarán su primer partido hoy, ellos también tienen progenitores famosos por el deporte. Están en el mismo lugar y no es de extrañar que estén igual de nerviosos. Se miran pálidos entre ustedes, tratando de darse fuerzas y aliento en una súplica muda para poder irse corriendo de allí, y esconderse a mil metros bajo la tierra, donde nadie los pueda encontrar... Donde nadie los pueda comparar con sus propios padres.

Alguien te aprieta el hombro cariñosamente, y te sobresaltas sin poder evitarlo. "Solo es Alan", te dices cuando ves la sonrisa que trae el chico, y eso te pone aún más nerviosa. El chico que te gusta no solo juega en tu equipo, sino que también está esperando algo de ti... Espera que le muestre que eres la mejor. Y sabes que no podrás.

—Papá me dijo que él solo duró unos pocos segundos consciente en su primer partido de Hogwarts —saltó de repente Emma, esa chica rubia con dos trenzas ajustadas que caían a los costados de su rostro... Esas trenzas que tú misma le hiciste esta mañana, con las manos temblando y unas lágrimas temerosas que bajaban por tus mejillas.

Estás arrepentida de haberte presentado a la prueba, y sientes un odio profundo por tu hermano, quien decidió que eras lo suficientemente buena como para ser una de los tres cazadores que tenían lugar en el equipo. Amas el Quidditch con todo tu ser, pero eso... Esta presión es demasiado para ti.

—Venga, Rox —exclama Fred con alegría, y tú le dedicas una mirada envenenada que hace que él comprenda lo que sucede—. Todos estuvimos nerviosos en nuestro primer partido, ¡y a ninguno de nosotros nos pasó nada!

—Lamento decirte —le interrumpe Alan con una sonrisa traviesa—, que en mi primer partido caí de la escoba luego de que un golpeador de Hufflepuff me diera con el bate en la cabeza.

—¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo moral, Jordan! —se queja James con una cara de odio que supera ampliamente la tuya. Ríes por lo bajo, en parte para descargar los nervios, en parte por la cara que tiene.

—Basta de cháchara —los corta Fred antes que las cosas se vayan por las ramas. Evitas mirarlo, sobre todo porque sabes que no aguantarás las lágrimas—. Tenemos todos los movimientos calculados, no hay posibilidad de error. El único problema es el oponente, como siempre. Este año, ellos tienen una única incorporación, y los demás miembros son de quinto en adelante. Nosotros tenemos tres nuevos integrantes, y de los cuatro que restamos, somos todos de tercero. Desventajas tenemos, y muchas, por eso tenemos que tratar de evadir, y no atacar.

Sientes que las piernas te tiemblan, y sabes que este partido no resultará bien. Eres Gryffindor, has de ser valiente, pero... A decir verdad, no tienes miedo a que una bludger chiflada te parta la cabeza en dos. Tienes miedo, terror, a hacer el ridículo, a decepcionar a tus padres, a tu hermano y a todos tus compañeros de equipo. Tienes miedo a quedar ante todos como la única Weasley en el mundo sin talento para el deporte. O peor, como una Gryffindor a la que le tiemblan las piernas de solo pensar en una quaffle.

Un silbato resuena por todo el estadio, y retumba en los vestuarios: es el momento. Casi no puedes mover las piernas mientras todos se ponen en fila para salir a la cancha, y agradeces que en el Quidditch se vuele, y no se usen prácticamente las piernas. Alguien te da un empujón suave, y escuchas la voz de tu prima, Dominique, pidiendo que avances.

—¡Y démosle la bienvenida al equipo de GRYFFINDOR! —exclama una voz por el megáfono del colegio, y sientes que la comida en tu estómago no aguantará mucho tiempo más allí dentro—. Con ustedes, damas y caballeros, su capitán, ¡Fred Weasley! ¡Alan Jordan, su compañero de bates! ¡Quien evitará los tantos, Emma Wood! ¡Un nuevo buscador, James Potter! Y finalmente, el trío de cazadores estrellas, ¡Hazel Peakes! ¡Roxanne Weasley! ¡Dominique Weasley!

No ves nada más que oscuridad. No oyes nada más que tu nombre retumbando en los oídos de todos los alumnos y profesores presentes. No sientes nada más que el segundo empujón que te propina tu prima para que camines y ambas puedan salir al estadio ante el llamado. Solo eso. Nada más.

Pasados unos segundos, comienzas a sentir la presión de la mano de Emma sobre tu brazo, y a oír el escándalo de los Slytherin mientras sus jugadores salen a la cancha. Bajas la escoba que hasta hace un segundo mantenías sobre tu hombro, y la sostienes con una mano temblorosa. Los demás sonríen y hacen gestos al público, que es a donde miras tú ahora. Buscas algún rostro familiar en medio de esa marea de color rojo que se apropió de la tribuna oeste, pero no distingues nada más que a tu primo Louis junto a Inti Thomas, ambos camuflados en la tribuna de la casa de Godric. Sacudes la cabeza, pensando que quizá te confundiste: Louis jamás se pondría los colores de Gryffindor, y menos aún iría a un partido de Quidditch con Inti.

Los nervios te están trastocando, te dices a ti misma.

Decides ignorar todo y todos quienes te rodean, y dedicarte a hacer lo mejor posible en tu primer partido... O por lo menos no dejar que el desayuno que comiste esta mañana caiga desde cincuenta metros sobre el suelo.

Suena el primer silbato.

—A sus escobas —ordena Madame Hooch, y casi por inercia comienzas a flotar a unos metros del suelo. La cola de tu escoba choca contra el brazo de James, y le pides disculpas con los ojos. Tienes la garganta seca, y no te salen las palabras por más que lo intentes.

El segundo silbato suena aún más fuerte. Llegó el momento, Roxanne.

—¡COMIENZA EL PARTIDO! —se oye retumbar la voz del comentarista por todo el estadio, y te elevas un poco más alto—. Gryffindor tiene la quaffle, que va desde Weasley a Peakes, y de éste a... ¡oh! ¿Más Weasley este año? Bueno, Peakes se la pasa a Roxanne, y ella se la devuelve mientras adelanta posición. Se la ve muy nerviosa.

—¡Cállate, Finch-Fletchey! —grita tu hermano de mal modo, sabiendo que esos comentarios solo ayudarán a que te pongas peor. Tus manos flaquean en el peor instante, y la quaffle cae...

—¡Y la atrapa Derrick! —exclama el comentarista—. Otra nueva adquisición, y una que parece destinada a marcar un tanto aunque sea lo último que... ¡DIEZ PUNTOS PARA SLYTHERIN! Parece que Wood, ¡¿más nuevos?!, no está de muy buen humor... ¡Hey, hey, que los aros no son para patearlos! Gryffindor sigue con la quaffle, Dominique no quiere soltarla, Peakes le grita algo que... ¡Oye, ten cuidado!

Acabas de cruzarte con la buscadora de Slytherin en tu intento de avanzar hacia la posición de tu prima, pero lo único que has logrado es quedar zumbando a casi un metro del suelo. ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? Tú no eres así, y los nervios no son justificación suficiente, bien que lo sabes.

Ves cómo una bludger pasa a toda velocidad, casi rozándote la mejilla, y giras descolocada para ver a tu hermano con las orejas totalmente rojas, persiguiendo a uno de los bateadores de Slytherin.

—¡Con mi hermana no, Higgs! —oyes que grita, y sonríes a medias. La sonrisa te dura poco, claro, porque...

—Le tiran otra bludger, pero la ha logrado evitar. ¡Y Higgs vuelve a intentarlo! En fin, casi se va a la tribuna. ¡Yo que tú dejo de atacar a la hermana de tu contrario, eh! Mientras tanto, Peakes y Weasley -la Weasley que no está en la Luna- se pasan la quaffle el uno al otro. ¡Esto es Quidditch, chicos, tienen que meterla en el aro! —por el gesto que Dominique le dedica, el comentarista decide no volver meterse en sus jugadas—. Peakes vuelve a la carga y... ¡tanto! ¡EMPATE! Aún van diez a diez, y queda mucho tiempo de partido por delante.

»Quizá sería bueno que Roxanne Weasley despertara, también. ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo esa chica? ¿Qué es lo que le grita a James Potter? Aunque... ¡y Nott se lanza en la dirección que Weasley señalaba! ¿Eres imbécil, Potter? ¡Reacciona, vé tras la snitch! ¿Qué, cómo que...? ¡DIEZ PUNTOS MÁS PARA SLYTHERIN! ¡Wood, Wood, tranquilízate! ¿Que la snitch qué? —el comentarista gira varias veces en dirección al profesor Longbottom, que parece exasperado porque el chico no logra reaccionar a tiempo. Tú no entiendes cómo no lo echan por incompetente... Hasta que te dices a ti misma que tú tampoco estás siendo demasiado útil en el partido—. ¡Nott ha atrapado la snitch! ¡SLYTHERIN HA GANADO EL PARTIDO! Lo que están escuchando, señores y señoras. ¡A solo quince minutos de haber comenzado el primer partido de la temporada, Athenea Nott ha atrapado la snitch dorada!

En este momento comienzas a derrumbarte de verdad. Bajas sin mirar el camino hasta el suelo, arrojas tu escoba lo más lejos que puedes, y comienzas a caminar con las piernas temblando y el corazón bombeando a mil por hora hacia los vestuarios. Bien, sabías que no ibas a ser la mejor de todas en tu primer partido, pero tampoco esperabas una derrota tan vergonzosa tanto para el equipo como para ti.

Entras a la primera ducha que ves, y te sientas en el suelo sin siquiera cerrar la puerta. Ya no te importa nada. Sabes que de esta ya no volverás, y que todo el mundo te recordará como la chica torpe y distraída que hizo que Gryffindor perdiera el primer partido del curso 2016-17. Porque sí, crees que es tu culpa, y tienes fundamentos.

Se te escapó la quaffle que hizo que Slytherin marcara su primer tanto. Hiciste que Fred se distrajera por evitar que fueras el blanco de una horda de bludgers inoportunas. Y, lo peor, estuviste los quince minutos que duró el partido como una tonta mirando todo desde abajo. De eso no vuelves, lo sabes.

En fin, una cosa es cierta y lo tienes que admitir. No todo el mundo tiene la fortuna de ganar su primer partido de Quidditch. Y claramente tú no eres parte de esos afortunados.


End file.
